


Legends

by 317JadeBlack713 (orphan_account)



Category: Not for a Fandom
Genre: Action, Anti-paridise, Chapters are kinda short, Distopia, Everything but the people and personalities aren't real, Fantasy, Other, Peronalities & People are real, Their names are changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/317JadeBlack713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not for a Fandom. I just want this story out there. This is not a fanfiction. Just read for your enjoyment.<br/>Love all ya'l that stayed with me these past two years..... I am sorry for not updating other series.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 My arms and legs held up by silver chains. The silver links tightly wrapped around my wrists and ankles seared the skin. I let out a hiss. It is quiet. But loud enough for my captors to hear. You see. I am a newly discovered species. A Demi-Animal. A mix between a human and an animal. I am, however, special. I have an extinct animal in my blood that is extremely sensitive to silver, and if you have this animal in your blood, you directly inherit Pure white hair and shockingly blue eyes. This species used to thrive after most of the Dinosaurs died off. This species is a special type of wolf. It was gigantic, and very powerful. It’s was most at home in the most extreme weather climates. Either in extreme cold or in extreme hot.

I am the last of my kind, my family didn’t inherit the blood. Only me.

I have found the most disturbed humans. I had tried and failed to tell them that I am not all that special, I can’t do what my ancestors could. Although, my ancestors had powers, it was different for each of them. Some had tons of strength. Some can run full speed for hundreds of miles. Some could turn into a Wolf, the same size as our great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother. I can only turn into a wolf as small as a fox, I can’t run that fast for that long. I have about the same amount of strength as a normal human girl.

“Subject 676, Are you feeling any pain? On a scal…”

I have learned to block them out. That is the only way to keep my sanity.

The silver doors creak open. I look up and my eyes widen.

“Sis!”

My little sister sits in front of me, Her crystal green eyes shimmer in relief and fear. I felt tears prick my eyes. Anger boils my blood. My boiling blood reaches my head and everything goes black.

[Time Skip]

I wake up standing. I blink a couple times to clear the black edging of my vision. I look up and around me. Dread fills me to the brim.

Red.

Red is everywhere. I felt weight groupe me. Little arm made their way around my waist. I turn around. I smile in relief. Tears pricking my eyes. I shift in my little sister’s arms, and hug her back. She looks up. A relieved smile also playing on her lips.

“You made a promise, and you kept it….”

My little sister went limp in my arms and I panicked. I checked her pulse. It was still beating strongly. I sighed. She had only passed out. The smile returned. I lifted her up onto my back and started to run. The silver doors were wide open.

‘Hmm…. I can chip a bit of this off and sell it and get money….’

I slowed down and set Lorri on the ground and searched through the guards’ pockets, I found a steel knife and smiled. I get to where I put Lorri down and chipped away. I had laid a guards shirt on the ground and it caught all the chipped off silver. As soon as I got a huge pile of silver chippings. I tied it off. I looked around at the knocked out guards. Some were stabbed. I gathered all I could. I took two other shirts, 2 jackets, and 4 pairs of pants. I looked around for a female guard that had the same shoe size as me and I took the shoes. I looked around some more and found a backpack in the guards locker room and a first aid. I cleaned up my burns and covered them up. I looked at all the scars that littered my skin from hundreds of surgeries. All of them had healed nicely. Some made me look like Frankenstein's daughter. I laugh at that and I get dressed into the clothes that I ‘borrowed’. I check out Lorri this time. She looks perfectly healthy. They didn’t perform any surgeries on her and she didn’t have burns on her skin. Her brown hair was the same color mine was before our ancestors blood was activated. Her green eyes were from our dad’s side, our mother was the one with our ancestors blood in her but it never got activated. After I checked her over, I stuffed everything I found into the backpack that I have found. I woke up Lorri, just so that It would be easier to move out. I left the building that had kept me as it’s prisoner for 14 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My voice icy. Cold. No emotions whatsoever. The black started to surround the outer edges of my vision. FBI agents popped out from the seats. I swerved around and pulled Lorri to the ground where I could wrap around her easier. The sounds of shots rung in my ears. But I felt nothing. The last shot was fired and I turned my head towards the bus. The gunmen were looking at each other in confusion. I looked at Lorri, she was shaking like a leaf, Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I felt around my back and found no wounds.

I walk out into the barren forest. Of course. After all of my screams they had to move here so that no one got suspicious. From my surroundings, we are still in America. We got to a bus stop and sat down for a while.

“Hey big sis?”

“Yea?”

“I never asked, but what is your full name…?”

I blink then smile.

“Jade Black, I have your last name remember? We are sisters, Black is our family name.”

I close my eyes and relax against the bench. A bus pulls up and the driver opened the doors. I lift my head.

“No, thanks, we have no money…”

The driver just smiled.

“That’s ok! See today is the day of giving! I’m off duty right now but I came in anyway. I’ll give you a free ride to the Town's square!”

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I relax, and shrug my shoulders. I get up, grab my backpack and approched the bus with Lorri’s hand in mine. I stop when I get close to bus. I sniff the air alittle.

Gunpowder.

I look at the driver with Satan's glare.

I took a few steps away from the bus, and He was sweating.

“Tell me sir, Why do I smell gunpowder?”

My voice icy. Cold. No emotions whatsoever. The black started to surround the outer edges of my vision. FBI agents popped out from the seats. I swerved around and pulled Lorri to the ground where I could wrap around her easier. The sounds of shots rung in my ears. But I felt nothing. The last shot was fired and I turned my head towards the bus. The gunmen were looking at each other in confusion. I looked at Lorri, she was shaking like a leaf, Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist. I felt around my back and found no wounds. I got up and pulled Lorri into my arms and took off running. I ran for quite a while before catching a glimpse of a store. I have the advantage because I am atop a hill, being able to see most of the buildings in the smallish town. I see a small pawn shop near the edge of town. I smile and I hop over the guardrail and slide down the other side, still holding Lorri in my arms.

Soon we reach the edge of town and I went directly to the pawn shop. I walk in, leaving Lorri waiting outside where I could see her. I was quick about the transaction and I got the money and went out the door. Before I fully exited the building I asked the man where is the closest, cheapest hotel. He game me the address and sent me on my way. We walked around abit. Asking for directions when needed. We finally get to the hotel. It wasn’t the nicest looking hotel. But, when you are running away from the government, that is a sacrifice I am willing to take. Me and Lorri go in and go to the front desk. I ring the bell and call out “Hello? We would like a room for 2 nights!”. The Hotel owner was a grumpy old man with a white, stained tank-top. His cheeks were bright red and had very squinty eyes. His eyes widened a little when he realized he had a customer. He gave us a room and we paid the entry fee. We go up to our room and unlock the door. I blinked then rubbed my eyes and opened them again. It was actually a decent room despite the ugly paint job and dusty ceiling fan. I checked the bed sheets for any inappropriate stains and once the check over was done I flopped on top of the bed. I laid down for a second, my lil’ sister coming over to lay beside me. I smile. Even with the circumstance we are in right now, I feel relieved that Lorri is ok. She fell asleep soon after she had laid down. I prop myself on my elbow and peer over her. Brushing some brown locks of hair out of her face. My smile deepened when she shifted.

I get up off the bed and continue the inspection of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I smile and pay him for the last time before leaving out of his office. I go to the hotel that me and Lorri were staying at, after I learned that I could have relatives, I asked how long it would take and the investigator said at least 2 weeks. Today is our last day, I have earned a job at a diner at a local restaurant here in town. I have saved the money that we got from the silver and started earning money to pay off the old hotel owner.

Once I looked over the room for the last time, I grabbed the keys and went out the door, locking the door before leaving to the closest gas station.

I bought Lorri and I some sandwiches, and a pack of water. I also bought toothbrushes, toothpaste, aspirins, hair brushes, ponytail holders, breath mints.

I walk out with bags in my hand as I spotted a private investigator sign hanging up. I wonder If I have any family left…

{TIME SKIP 2 weeks later…}

“So, I have family, and they are coming here to see me?”

“Yes, In fact you have many young relatives about your age…. I have a list of names if you want them with their pictures…”

“Yes, I would like to know their faces so when they come I won’t feel uncomfortable. Also, can you make a family tree for me? Just showing who their parents are?”

The private investigator smiled and nodded.

“I have one right here, I knew you would ask for one, everyone does.”

I smile and pay him for the last time before leaving out of his office. I go to the hotel that me and Lorri were staying at, after I learned that I could have relatives, I asked how long it would take and the investigator said at least 2 weeks. Today is our last day, I have earned a job at a diner at a local restaurant here in town. I have saved the money that we got from the silver and started earning money to pay off the old hotel owner. I get to the hotel and go up to our room. I sit down on the bed and open up the file the investigator gave to me.

* * *

**Relatables**

Itzel Aguilera

Acey Rogers

Dorothy Jackson

Kylee Hope

(Cousins of Jade Black, possible half-sister in list)

* * *

 

I felt my heart heat up, making me feel like my blood was tingling. My hands are shaking as I held the paper in my hands.

I have another sister… She might even be older than me...Or maybe younger like Lorri. I felt the wheels in my head stop when I took a glance at the Family Tree document. There is a dotted line from my dad to every aunt in the family…. Could it be that he was cheating on his own wife with his brothers wives? What person would do that?!

Lorri walked up to me, I look at her with tear filled eyes.

“We have siblings, Lorri, we have more sisters...!”

Her eyes widened for a second then tears started to stream down Her face, she ran into me. Her tears soaked my shirt I held her in my arms holding on to her tightly. Her tiny body was wracked and wracked with hiccups, tears, sniffles, and coughs.

I opened my eyes to realize that I fell asleep with Lorri on top of me. I smile and kiss the top of her head. I carefully rolled her off of me so that I could go down and pay for the next 3 weeks and get a bigger room. After I had moved all of our stuff, I remember that the investigator said something about our siblings getting Emancipation from their parents before….Right now, we are all 18, but I don’t know their exact birthday.

I went to our room and opened the door and guided Lorri over to our new room. She laid back down on the bed and fell asleep quickly. I look at the clock, I need to go to my job, it’s my shift tonight. I go to one of our bags and open it, I dig out my uniform and got ready.

I looked into the mirror, my white hair in a high ponytail with a soft curl at the end. The waitress uniform was a little loose, and a little bit tight. It was looser at my legs, tighter at my waist and kind of in the middle on my torso. The small apron in front made the uniform look maid-like. Not only that, it was a bit short. I shrugged, It is probably for some ‘fan-service’ I guess. Not that I mind all that much. I walk out of our room and go to the cafe. I clock in and start my shift.

{5 hours later}

I heard the bell ring as the door opened, I walk quickly to the stand where all the menus are.

“How many?”

“4, we would like a table, not the counter.”

“Ok, I’ll lead you to your table…”

I look up and I pause, frozen in place.

“Hi, You must be Jade Black, doesn’t suit your hair does it?”


End file.
